


Masquerade

by FyrienO



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, kind of, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrienO/pseuds/FyrienO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school is hosting a masquerade party. What will happen when both Marinette and Adrien take a liberty with their costumes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

When the school masquerade party had been announced Marinette had been excited. However, it was now a week later and she still had no idea what to wear. She knew she'd have to start making her costume soon if she wanted it to look good, but she also wanted it to be the right costume, not just something she'd chosen at random. This indecision is what had led her to be sifting through her design book at 10pm, looking for anything which might inspire a costume. She'd considered going as Ladybug, of course she had, but had scrapped that idea. It only took one person to make an astute observation and her secret identity would become remarkably not secret.

With a start, she realised that it was now 10:15, and she was a quarter of an hour late to meet Chat for patrols. She stood with a sigh and stretched.

"Tikki, transform me!" The small creature flew into the earrings with a giggle, and Marinette felt her clothes become tight and the surge of power flow through her body as she became ladybug. When the transformation was complete she threw open her hatch and climbed onto the balcony before leaping onto the rooves. She smiled. Even though being Ladybug came with many responsibilities she was glad it was her that Tikki had picked. Flying across the rooftops was so ataractic, especially at night when the city was quieter and the wind rushed past her as she moved through the darkness. She felt like a secret. She sped up when she remembered she was late, and reached the Eifel Tower at 20 past. Thankfully, Chat was still there, but he looked rather bereft sitting on a spoke and gazing out over the city. He looked to her as she swung up to meet him, and she offered him a small smile. He stood smoothly, and leaned his arm against the tower.

"My lady."

"Sorry I'm late, Chat. I lost track of time."

"Don't worry, you're still purrfect to me." With a roll of her eyes she swung away, Chat following her with his staff.

As (bad) luck would have it they encountered an akuma victim that night. A man, sick of being overshadowed and put down by his co-worker, had transformed into The King, who enlisted an unwilling army. They'd defeated him eventually, but not without injury. They were back at the Eifel Tower now. Two figures sat up on a high spoke, the moonlight caressing their skin and a gentle cold breeze whispering into their ears. Chat had his sleeve rolled up and was grimacing as Ladybug cleaned his wound with a medical kit they'd stashed nearby, and scolded him with a frown.

"You shouldn't have done that, Chat." He glanced at her with an odd expression and an unusually soft smile, before looking away.

"Someone had to cover you, Bugaboo." Almost a whisper.

"Chat I'm serious. I need you, and you're no help if you get injured." He grinned.

"Nah, you're the real star here." Frowning, she pulled the cloth away and paused, before shaking her head and cutting a bandage to wrap around his arm.

"We're a team, Chat." She said quietly, after a while. She smoothed the bandage over his arm and tied it tight, then patted his wound gently. He pulled his sleeve back down slowly, wincing as the tight material wrapped around his wound. "Chat." He didn't reply, so she held out her fist. Hesitantly, but with a small smile, he bumped his fist to hers. "You know I couldn't do this without you." He nodded, but didn't seem convinced. "So no more unnecessary heroics, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." He made a noncommittal shrug. "Chat…" She had rarely seen him so down; even his fake ears were drooped.

"Don't worry about me, Ladybug." He rose, and she stood up too, reaching out to touch his arm, trying to comfort him. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. She let him kiss it for once, hoping it would placate him. It seemed to, for he smiled genuinely at her when he eventually let her go.

"I'll be fine, my lady. I won't get myself hurt without cause. But if you're in danger then I'll always take a hit for you." His ears pricked up, and he gave her another cattish grin before he took off into the night before she could reprimand him. She huffed at his retreating back, tempted to follow him but realising he might need some time to calm down. She had her suspicions about what was bothering him; but of course his beliefs were completely unfounded and she wouldn't be able to do much against their enemies without him. His sadness bothered her; even though she didn't know his civilian identity she felt closest to him than anyone else. He was the one she shared quiet moments on Paris rooftops with, he was the one who followed her into battle without hesitation. He improved her; pointing out when she could handle something better, such as when Chloe was turned into Antibug. He was the one she trusted most. If only he could see that.

She knew what she was going to wear to the masquerade.

As soon as she landed back in her room she rushed to her sketchpad, and pencilled a design for a costume. After an hour she sat back in her chair with a sigh, finally happy with what she'd designed. Her exhaustion caught up with her and she falumphed onto her bed, sleep taking her fully clothed.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien dreamed about Ladybug.

In his dream, he had turned to her after a battle, his fist held out ready, but she had leapt into his arms instead. He had buried his face into her neck and held her tight as she ran her fingers through his hair. I couldn't do this without you, Adrien she had whispered, and he had sighed happily into her skin. I love you Ladybug.

The memory of his dream danced across his mind as he awoke in his too-big room, and he grasped onto it desperately, dreading that he should forget. He closed his eyes again as the memory settled, and replayed it. His eyes started to sting. With a shake of his head, he pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. If only Ladybug would say such things to him. He started, remembering last night and realising that she had said exactly that, albeit without the whispered Adrien that dream Ladybug had breathed. Cracking a large grin he threw himself onto his swivel chair and rolled to the computer, waking it. The Ladyblog was already up, and he was disappointed to note that there were no new posts, though he supposed it was still quite early and it was unlikely that Alya would be awake to blog about their antics last night. He resigned himself to scrolling down through the old posts as Plagg mocked him for his "obsession", though he had seen them all many times before. Every time Ladybug's face appeared his chest tightened a little, and he let out a longing sigh when he scrolled to a picture of them fist bumping; imagining holding her. He knew he was in deep, and he had no idea how to resurface. Not that he wanted to. Ladybug was everything to him; at a time when his father was colder than ever Adrien was warmest on the cold Paris nights when he flew across the city with Ladybug. She knew when he was down, and always found a subtle way to cheer him up, even though she could never know what was troubling him because of their secret identities. Although he loved Ladybug, and desperately wanted to be with her, the main reason he wanted to know her identity was so that he could have a confidant who knew everything about him. He could talk to Nino about home, but he always felt awkward doing so, but Nino couldn't know about Chat Noir's troubles, just as Ladybug couldn't know of Adrien's. Ladybug was his best friend, as well as his hopeless crush.

As he brooded, an idea came to him which made him smile. It was the masquerade party in two days, and he'd just had the perfect idea for a costume.

 

* * *

 

 

Alya was sitting on Marinette's bed laughing, as the other bent over her sewing machine, tongue poking out in concentration.

"What gave you this idea?" She finally said, a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. Marinette shrugged.

"Oh, I just thought it would be fun. Plus I don't think he gets enough recognition." Alya came and peered over her shoulder to view the progress but Marinette batted her away, muttering that it wasn't finished yet. "You haven't even told me what your costume is!" She exclaimed, a mock – angry frown directed at her friend.

"You'll find out on Monday. It's great though, even though my brother helped out making it…" Marinette laughed, then turned her attention back diligently to her sewing machine.

Alya came and went as Marinette worked on her costume. Luckily they only needed a mask for the party, but Marinette wanted to look the part and so she was making a few extra accessories. On Sunday night, she finished. She observed her handiwork by the light of her table lamp, and was satisfied with what she'd produced. Tikki floated sleepily from her resting place on Marinette's jacket and made noises of concession as she observed the costume.

"I think this was a sweet idea Marinette. It looks great too!" The kwami rubbed her face against Marinette's and the girl smiled proudly at the praise.

"It'd be great if he could see it…" She sighed. "I want to do something nice for him but it's hard without knowing where or who he is."

"You have a good heart, Marinette." Smiling, she gave her friend a little kiss on the head, and then gave her a cookie, and she retreated back to the jacket, leaving Marinette to try the finished items on. When she admired herself in the mirror, she concluded that it really was a furbulous costume, then frowned and decided to leave the puns to Chat, though his were almost equally bad. She retired to bed, excited for tomorrow, and hoping by some miracle that Chat would be about. Even if she did have to hear a pun.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was almost screaming with frustration at its tardiness when the parcel arrived late on Sunday afternoon. When Nathalie finally brought the package to his room (a parcel for you, Adrien) he had ripped the coverings off and sighed in relief when he saw his costume, exactly as he'd wanted, sitting unharmed amidst the tissue paper. He drew it from the box reverently, and tied the mask around his face to check himself in the mirror. He put a hand on his hip and burst out laughing.

"What do you think?" He asked Plagg, giving the kwami a twirl. The cat gave him a nonplussed look. "Well?"

"You look like a pining teenager."

"I am." He uttered with a sigh, taking the mask off and sinking slowly to the floor with it in his hands.

"Geez." Plagg muttered, and floated away to find something to eat, leaving Adrien staring at the mask with a face transfixed with longing. I hope Ladybug sees me tomorrow. Maybe she'd stop me and ask about my costume. I could invite her out and… his thoughts trailed off bitterly as he realised that would never happen; she was unlikely to be there and even if she was she wouldn't stop to talk to a stranger. He couldn't prevent his excitement about his costume, though. Tomorrow would be a good day, even though he wouldn't see Ladybug.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately there was still a whole day of lessons on Monday before the party would begin, and the class were sitting agitatedly, all thinking of the costumes sat in little boxes next to them. Marinette had been trying to get Alya to tell her what her costume was all day, and she had finally cracked in their last period.

"Oh fine, you'll see it in an hour anyway. I'm going as Lady Wifi." Marinette snorted, and covered her mouth in embarrassment as Adrien and Nino turned around to see what was happening.

"What's the joke?" Nino asked, an arm resting casually on the back of his chair.

"Alya's costume." Marinette managed to say, successfully ignoring Adrien's eyes on her until her glanced at him again and her panic wall ascended again.

"Oh?" Adrien rose one eyebrow, a feat which Marinette was both jealous of and found extremely attractive.

"I am Lady Wifi once more." She announced with a smirk. Adrien jolted, before relaxing, and he grinned sheepishly.

"That was a good idea. If only I had an alter ego to dress up as."

"Who are you going as, Adrien?" Alya inquired. Nino laughed, and Adrien whacked him playfully on the arm.

"You'll find out later." He grinned, and then turned his eyebrow onto Marinette. "And you?"

"Uh," she squeaked, "later, I mean, it's a secret, until later." She could feel herself blushing and cursed herself for being so awkward. Adrien looked a tad confused, but offered her a small smile before the teacher scolded them for being loud and they were forced into silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, it was time to don their costumes. Marinette and Alya had snuck off to the bathrooms to costume themselves, and Marinette was giggling as Alya attempted to pull up the knee high white socks that were part of her Lady Wifi costume. She herself had put her costume on, and much to her satisfaction it had turned out as exactly the look she was hoping for. The weekend had been well spent frantically putting it together, and she had the needle injuries to prove it. Alya made a rude remark to her socks for a third time.

"Do you want some help?" Alya huffed in displeasure.

"Yes please." Marinette laughed again, and helped her friend hoist up the socks over her black leggings. When she stood back to observe her she experienced a wave of déjà vu. Alya did very much look the part of her evilised self, from the mask to the socks.

"You look great!"

"No." Alya whipped her phone from her pocket and put her hands on her hips, her stance widening. "I look scary." They regarded each other for a moment before both started giggling. "You look great too, I hope Adrien will like that tight leather."

"Alya!" Marinette admonished, her face burning scarlet at the thought of Adrien checking her out. It wasn't an unpleasant thought.

"Let's go!"

 

 

Adrien stood in front of the mirror in the boys' changing rooms fussing over his costume. It had to be perfect. He had adjusted his mask and rearranged his accessories more times than he could count, but he still felt like he could improve it. He felt jittery every time he looked in the mirror, feeling like a pale copy and yet loving how he resembled her.

"Dude, you look great let's go." Nino exclaimed with a weary smile. He had been aware of Adrien's slight…obsession but he had never experienced it first hand before, and watching Adrien fuss with his costume in the mirror, striking poses and giggling to himself was an experience to say the least.

"It has to be perfect, Nino!"

"You're a model, everything looks great on you. Come on; we're going to miss all the good food." Adrien looked at his reflection one more time, sighed, and followed Nino from the room with a blush painting his cheeks.

"Do you think she'd like it?" Adrien asked, almost skipping alongside his friend. Nino resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead. Adrien was almost like a different person, trotting along like a love-struck fool, which Nino supposed he was. Though he hadn't realised Adrien was this deep.

"I don't know man, but she won't be here to see it." When Nino looked at his friend again he saw that Adrien's face was turned to the floor and his lips were turned down. "But, uh, I'm sure she'd appreciate it?" Adrien perked up, grinning slightly mischievously, an expression which Nino was not sure he'd ever seen on his face before, and which reminded him of someone.

"Yeah…" Adrien sighed again, happily, and Nino resigned himself to an evening of Adrien acting like a wet mop.

 

* * *

 

 

The basketball court had been decorated with banners, ribbons, and an eclectic array of coloured fabrics. To the sides of the hall there were tables laden with a multitude of foods. Classical music played from speakers dotted around the room, and there was even a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, which did clash slightly with the formal and sombre atmosphere of the evening, and it reflected all the different colours in the room and sent them cascading onto the dancers, light dancing across their masks. It made the room feel slightly magical.

As soon as Adrien and Nino entered the court they headed for the food tables, Adrien loading a plate up with sweet treats and quiche and stuffing them hungrily into his mouth. He didn't get treats like this at home so he was going to make the most of it.

"I adore your costume, Adrien!" Adrien jumped, a pastry falling from his mouth, at Chloe's penetrating voice. He gulped down his mouthful and tried not to choke, whilst waving his arms about in a signal that he was trying to eat. Chloe gave him an incredulous look.

"Th-thanks." He finally managed to splutter, wiping his mouth quickly with his sleeve, then jumped again when he properly looked at her. There was so much yellow… "Er, you too!" She smiled flirtatiously and batted her eyelids. "What…are you?"

"Can't you tell?" She gave him a twirl. "I'm a queen!" Ah. That's why she has a massive custard dress. At least she didn't come as ladybug, that would have been awkward.

"Oh. Yes I see now." He looked around, searching for a way out of this conversation but Nino had left him to talk to Alya, who he'd had to double take at to make sure she wasn't actually akumatised.

"Dance with me, Adrikins!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor, where she put her arms around his neck and became uncomfortably close to his face. He shifted in an attempt to get some personal space, but she moved with him and they ended up even closer than they were before. Adrien had to turn his head away so that their faces weren't pressed together. Cursing the fool who had chosen slow music, he smiled nervously, though it was more of a grimace, and tried to signal to Nino that he needed rescuing. Nino gave him a thumbs up and a grin. Adrien almost screamed. Then, over Chloe's shoulder he saw something which made his heart feel extraordinarily light.

"Sorry, I have to, uh, I need to talk to Marinette."

"What!?" She exclaimed, but he had already pulled himself from her arms and was meandering through the crowd towards the girl who was making him feel so incredibly light.

"Marinette!" She jumped, spun around, then almost fell over. Her cheeks became the colour of his mask, and her hand was clapped over her mouth. "I love your costume!" He said with enthusiasm. And he really did. He examined her costume from head to tail. Adorning her head were black cat ears, which even had the little blue earring, her mask was matt black, which unlike her tight leather jacket didn't reflect the ephemeral lights, making her seem solid in such a transitory environment. Around her neck was a golden bell, which tinkled merrily as she turned her head in embarrassment at his scrutiny. Suddenly realising he had been staring at her without comment for quite a while, he laughed quietly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I, it's just that most people would dress up as Ladybug over Chat Noir." She managed to meet his eye, and smiled anxiously.

"Well, I...he-he protects Paris too, right? I wanted to recognise him." Seeming to realise she had said a sentence to Adrien with barely a stutter she blinked in amazement. He didn't notice her surprise, however, because he was grinning from ear to ear, the widest smile she had ever seen on him. It made her chest knot and her breathing come heavy. He stepped closer, now only about half a metre away from her.

"You really admire Chat Noir?"

"Y-yeah, of course! I think Ladybug wouldn't be able to fight without him. They're a team aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Adrien said quietly, his smile becoming warmer, softer. "Yeah we – they are." If she watched him smile like that any longer she thought she might combust, so she looked closer at his costume. Of course she'd noticed it as soon as she'd walked in (not that she was on the lookout for Adrien or anything); the scarlet mask stood out in a room of duller colours, but it was the prongy…things… on his head that had attracted her attention, and she was amused to realise they were antennae.

"I like your costume too." She managed to say, and cheered internally when she said it without any mishaps at all. Rewarding her with a big smile, he giggled. That caught Marinette completely off guard. She had never seen him so relaxed before.

"Thanks! I was worried the mask wouldn't come in time; it's hard to find such a high quality mask at such short notice." He sighed. "It's not as good as the original."

"I think it looks great." She offered shyly, and he did that grin again, the one which was so familiar and yet she'd never seen on his face before. Then, to her shock, he extended a fist and raised an eyebrow at her. Hesitantly, she bumped her fist to his and shuddered at the contact.

"That…they always do that, right? After battles and stuff."

"Yeah." Adrien had a strange look in his eye, and Marinette was working up the courage to ask him about it when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and she yelped.

"Relax, it's just me." Alya laughed. She and Nino were joined at the arm. Nino had some kind of strange blue shape over his face and several blobs on the rest of his body, some of which had popped and hung limply from him.

"Who did you come as, Nino?"

"Agh! Why does no-one get it? I'm The Bubbler!" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" She trailed off as Alya made beheading motions at her behind Nino's back. "I can see that now." I guess. Nino gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Isn't it cute that you guys came as Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya clasped her hands together and held them to her face in exaggerated affection. "Though I thought Ladybug was more your style Marinette, didn't you say you thought Chat was annoying?" Adrien suddenly looked so crestfallen that Marinette felt a sharp pang of guilt pierce her, and she stuttered her words trying to deny it.

"N-no I… he's a bit of a show off, and his puns are awful but he doesn't annoy me. He protects us, r-right?" She noticed that Adrien was smiling at her again.

"You've met Chat Noir!?" Nino exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. When Nathanael was akumatised I helped Chat try to catch him."

"Whoah!"

"You know about the akumas? You must be a hard-core fan!" Adrien teased, flicking one of her ears. This rendered her so verbally incompetent that she could only gape in reply.

"That's probably my fault, I talk about Ladybug all the time." Alya wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders. "This is cute! The two heroes together and two villains for them to fight." She paused, holding a hand to her chin. "Although…you guys should switch masks, I want to see what you look like with Chat's mask, Adrien." Their hands flew to their masks and gripped them possessively. "Whoah there. Just for a minute, please?" Marinette couldn't resist Alya's pleading face, so she reluctantly removed her mask and held it shyly out to Adrien. He frowned slightly, then removed his Ladybug mask and handed it to Marinette with a longing stare.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful with it." She mumbled, then gasped when his hands brushed hers as he took the Chat mask. He offered her a smile, which she shakenly returned. Unnoticed by them, Alya was gripping Nino's arm tightly and squealing quietly, thrilled that her friends were interacting normally and Marinette was not being too manic. When neither made a move to put the masks on Alya huffed.

"Go on!" Marinette hesitated. There was another reason she hadn't come as ladybug, and while it was unlikely that anyone would pull two strings together and finish the tapestry it was still a risk. She couldn't have worked so hard to keep her identity secret for it to be brought crashing down because of something as frivolous as a masquerade party. Still, it was unlikely, and Alya did look so hopeful. With a defeated sigh, she tied the mask on and adjusted it so she could see. She looked up and made eye contact with Adrien, but he didn't say anything. He was staring at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "You look so good as Chat, Adrien!" Alya exclaimed, moving around him and snapping pictures. He didn't move or pose, he just stared at Marinette like he'd had an electric shock. It was making her uneasy. He did look good with the mask on though, maybe if his hair was ruffled a little… He did look a lot like Chat, she noted with amusement.

When Adrien had looked up after tying his mask on he had seen the love of his life standing right in front of him. Her sky blue eyes staring up at him through a few strands of the jet black hair he loved so much. His heart was beating erratically, and he couldn't prevent his mouth falling open in shock.

"Adrien…?" Marinette asked in a small voice.

"My lady..." He whispered, then his hand flew to his mouth. Marinette gasped, her eyes like saucers.

"What? What did he say?" Alya peered at them, but neither of them reacted to her scrutiny, eyes fixed on each other's faces, searching for similarities. Her eyes were just as blue, her face the same beautiful shape. How was he only noticing now? She was as beautiful as Ladybug, especially beautiful with a blush across her face and the lights twinkling in her ocean eyes. He had found her. After all this time she was right here, where she'd always been. A metre behind him.

He was the same. His eyes the same green, his figure the same lithe shape. His artfully unruly hair the same colour. How had it taken her this long to realise? She could see Chat in his face; his smile was the same, that mischievous grin he had given her earlier was so reminiscent of Chat that she was shocked she hadn't realised just from that.

"It can't be…" She breathed, taking a step forward to see his face closer up. His hand fell from his mouth and she could see Chat's mouth where Adrien's should be, and could so easily imagine it curling up into a cheeky smile or a smirk. Then she noticed a bump on him arm under his shirt. "W-what happened to your arm, Adrien." Her eyes bored into him.

"I was injured…it's a bandage." Her mouth fell open again. "My La…Marinette…" She clapped her hands over her mouth and backed up, shaking her head. Then she ran. Adrien held a hand out after her, then pulled his mask off and ran after her, ignoring Nino and Alya's calls at his back. He saw her turn out of the school and increased his pace, turning the corner in time to see a red figure disappear among the rooftops of Paris. "Plagg!" The kwami needed no further prompting, and surged into the ring so that Chat could follow his Lady into the sky.

 

* * *

 

She flew into the Paris night, no direction in mind. Only movement was necessary now. She needed to think, and she needed to burn off this feeling. Adrien was Chat Noir. All this time it had been Adrien at her side, risking himself for her sake, supporting her, defending her. It was all Adrien. Did Adrien like her? She stopped at a rooftop near the Arc de Triomphe, breath coming in short gasps because she had run so far so quickly. She sat on top of the tiles, and touched her forehead to her knees.

Was this a bad thing? She liked Adrien, a lot, but she couldn't reconcile the image of Chat pressing kisses to her hand with Adrien, who spoke little and rarely spoke to her. She groaned at the contradiction. She was at least glad that Chat was someone she liked and trusted in real life too. But how could she be so stupid? Why had she put the mask on when she knew what the risks might be? Why had he?

There was a noise to her left and she lifted her yoyo defensively, before a figure clad in black emerged into her vision. Without a word, Chat sat next to her and they stayed in silence. He shot glances at her, and she at him. When they made accidental eye contact he gave her a small smile, which she helplessly returned.

"Ladybug…Marinette?" He shook his head. "I don't regret it." She raised her eyebrows at him, then looked away, chewing her lip. There was another moment of silence. "Nothing will change between us…will it?" She glanced at him, and he looked so nervous that she felt a pang in her chest.

"We're still a team, Chat." He gave a short laugh of relief. "We'll always be a team." She said, quieter. He shifted closer to her. Their arms now touched lightly, and Marinette, remembering this was Adrien next to her, couldn't help her blush.

"I'm glad it's you." She looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap, and smiled.

"I'm glad it's you too."

"Are you okay?" He asked, peering at her conflicted face. She nodded.

"It's just a shock." She murmured. "That's not how I expected to find out…how about you?" He cracked a lopsided grin

"I'm pawsitively perfect."

"Chat!" She whacked his arm, but couldn't stop a small giggle escaping through her lips. The appearance of Chat's personality was comforting…Adrien's personality. This was a mess.

"Seriously, my lady. I'm…actually kind of happy." She gave him an inquisitive look. "To be honest I've always wanted to know who you were under the mask," he started rushing his words as she began to scowl at him "but I would never have done that if I'd known it would reveal us to each other. If I was to find out I wanted to find out on your terms." He gave her a shy smile. "Plus, I like Marinette. I'm glad it's you. Better than Chloe." Marinette laughed, the tension leaving her muscles.

"I can't believe you ever thought she was me! We look completely different." At some point she had leaned into him, but his warmth was comforting in the cold, and the uncertainty.

"Yes, well." To her surprise he was blushing. "Love makes you blind." He suddenly rushed out, then inhaled sharply when he realised what he had said. She blinked a few times, the words not registering.

"Cha-" She squeaked, "A-Adrien?" The boy she was in love with was sat next to her confessing his love and she didn't know what to say, and he was a stammering mess; starting three sentences a second and bright red. He found control of himself after a while, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly.

"Look, I-I know we never really learned about each other's hobbies as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I know you. You're strong and brave and compassionate. You're the smartest person I know, you're funny. When you're feeling smug you put your hands on your hips, when you're thinking you poke your tongue out a little. You hate my puns but you love them really. You're my best friend, you're amazing, and I love you." Marinette looked at him in complete shock, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. He took one look at her and jumped up, pulling his staff out to leave, but she grabbed his tail and pulled him back down. He sat down heavily in her lap. Now that she had him here she wasn't sure what to do, or where to put her hands. They were both blushing furiously.

"What about Marinette?"

"H-huh?"

"Do you feel the same way for Marinette?"

"You are Marinette." She frowned, and he rushed to placate her. "You have all of Ladybug's traits. I just…I never noticed you like that because I was fixated on Ladybug." She laughed suddenly, and squeezed him to her. He let out a surprised whimper, but sank readily into her embrace.

"All this time…you weren't joking around about your feelings for me, were you Kitty?" Smiling at the nickname, he shook his head, then rested it hesitantly on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind. It sent a ray of hope through him. "I…I've actually been in love with Adrien for a long time." When he didn't speak for a disturbingly long time she began to regret her words.

"I can't believe this." He muttered into her shoulder.

"Adrien?"

"We've been in love this whole time, but with different identities." Lifting his head from her shoulder, he shook it, and then looked Marinette in the eye, a pleading expression on his face. "You were never interested in Chat Noir." Slowly, she shook her head, and his hope evaporated, until he noticed she hadn't removed her arms from around him when he'd sat up. That was promising.

"There was a time when I thought…I thought I might like Chat but…" She smiled wryly. "I was as fixated on Adrien as you were on Ladybug. But, Chat," she moved her hands from his back to cup his cheeks, "I trust you more than anyone and if there's anyone I could make this work with it would be you." She clammed up. "That is, um, if that's what you were wanting. Oh god I keep forgetting it's you, Adrien that is." Abruptly realising she was holding his cheeks, she jerked away, blushing crimson.

"Would this help?" With a flash of green light, Chat disappeared and Adrien replaced him in her lap. She squeaked, her blush deepening, and tried to say something but the words weren't coming out. Adrien was in her lap. Adrien was taking her hands in his, so gently and carefully, like she was a wild animal that he was trying to persuade to stay. "Do you love Adrien?" She nodded, refusing to make eye contact with the boy in her lap, the one who said he loved her. "Do you love Chat Noir?" Risking a glance at his face, she saw he looked hopeful, and yet the tightness of his lips indicated his nervousness. She knew this face so well. He'd been beside her in battles, he'd been there for her when she needed comforting, even if he couldn't help resolve her problems because she had so stupidly insisted they keep the masks between them. He had always been there when she needed him most. Slowly, she nodded.

"It's confusing." She said after a while, eliciting a laugh from him which lit her up. "But I think I could get used to loving both of you. Adrien smiled so widely she thought she might burst, and that smile was all for her. He was all for her.

"My lady?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" All the air left her in one short breath, and she leaned backwards in shock.

"I…" He was unabashedly looking at her lips. His gaze travelled up to her eyes, and he looked at her so lovingly. I love him. "Okay" she breathed, eyes not leaving his as he twisted around in her lap to face her. Now that he had permission to kiss her he looked utterly amazed, and unsure what he should do. There was a deep blush growing on his cheeks. He began to lean forward, and she tensed, before leaning back again, chewing his lip nervously. A rush of affection seized her. "Come here." She murmured, and held his cheeks once more as she pulled his face to hers.

Kissing Adrien was nothing like she had thought it would be. She had imagined fireworks, sparks, and all kinds of things to erupt inside her. And boy, they had. But it had also felt warm and comforting, and a lot like kissing your best friend would feel like, which she supposed he was. And more. They broke apart after a while, flushed faces and heavy breaths, and then he tilted his head to the side and kissed her again, his lips moving slowly against hers and his arms wrapped around her. She buried her fingers in his hair and he sighed into her mouth. He captured her bottom lip between and nibbled gently, which made them both laugh and break apart. Smiling, they bumped their foreheads together. Wrapped in each other's arms, they sat on a rooftop in the cold Paris night, and felt warm.


End file.
